Those Left Behind
by Vitlium
Summary: It's been 300 years since they lost them, the digital world hasn't had a threat in all that time. But an old enemy has returned, and now that there are no more chosen to interfere with his plan and the one's left were now broken shadow's. Who could even stop him, when thing's go downhill will a group of rookies save the day and why are they so familiar?


**The More Things Change**

The digital world a place that would have Darwin and every scientists, scratching their heads at its odd and ridiculous rules.

This place had always called upon children, who's idea this was; was anyone's guess.

Whenever danger arose, and everytime it did the chosen would stop evil.

But humans are not digimon, they can die, they have limitations and they can be injured and even killed.

And this finally happened, for what's a digimon without it's partner.

It's an emptiness that never truly heals, why were they given partner's; if they couldn't stop their demise.

And what will they do when a new evil rises, they can't stop this on their own; but maybe just maybe their partner's haven't gone.

Maybe faith had different plans.

In a clearing a large digimon stood there, watching the blue sky; the only movement was his cape in the wind.

The digimon was covered in white armor and while humanoid had many beast like features, his feet held claws while his hands were modled after two different digimon; one arm held a gauntlet that looked like a Greymon.

The shoulder was covered with an orange shield with a sun symbol, the other hand was shaped like a Garurumon while the shoulder was spiked and blue.

Gentle blue eye's were visible through the helmet, as they seemed sorrowful.

The cape was a deep red on the inside, while it was as white as his armored body on the outside.

The digimon was known as Omegamon, a fusion between a Wargreymon and a Metalgarurumon and yet; the Mon possessed a single individually most of the time.

At the moment he was distracted by his thoughts, remembering happier time's; he was to distracted to notice the digimon coming up behind him.

"Thinking old friend?" Spoke a digimon, making his way towards his senior.

Omegamon looked back, the other digimon was like him.

He appeared like a knight and yet his appearance was also draconic, his body was covered in blue armor; while around his wrist were the items that allowed the use of his sword and shield.

His wings resembled a cape being the same blue as his armor, while the inside was more of a magenta tone; two horns protruded from the top of the dragonman's head while his red eye's watched the other knight.

"Ulforceveedramon" Omegamon spoke in his dual voice's, a bit surprised before sighing "Just memories" he said softly.

All Ulforceveedramon did was nod, he knew what they were thinking about; it was hard to believe it had been so long.

"I miss them to old friend" the dragon man told the knight, as he remembered his reason for searching" Seraphimon wishes to speak to us all, he says it's of dire news" Ulforceveedramon said.

Omegamon nodded" What could it be? The digital world hasn't been in any danger for centuries" Ever since that faithful day, big megalomaniac villains had seemed to cease.

"You know how this place works, hopefully it's some stupid spat between the Goborimon and Shamamon" Ulforce shrugged as the two began to walk away from the clearing, and into a forest.

It provided cover, but still had enough room for their larger companions to move.

The forest held another clearing, but the tree's provided an overhang; hiding it from any digimon that could fly.

Several digimon were either sitting, sleeping or speaking to eachother, not much but a stone monument that was well cared for; was there.

Standing near the monument was an archangel digimon, he was carefully arranging several device's into indents in the stone; despite being well cared for they had worn with time.

The digimon soon noticed the last of their companion's, as the small talk ceased and the one's who were asleep were woken up.

"Ulforce, Omegamon over here!" A lovely humanoid digimon waved to them, motioning to the empty space near her.

"Settle down Rosemon, we all know you like Ulforce no need to fangirl" a large bird like digimon covered in golden armor, along with black material said teasing the smaller Mon.

At this Rosemon blushed" I have no idea what your talking about" she huffed, though when Omegamon and Ulforceveedramon sat next to her; she got suspiciously close to the dragon man.

"Okay settle down" Seraphimon spoke, his golden wing's glowed when sunlight hit through the canopy of leaves" Magnadramon and I have heard some disturbing rumors" the archangel spoke.

Beside him sat Magnadramon, the large furred dragon, goat, cat, nodded in agreement.

"While helping a village in the east, we heard disturbing rumors about digimon attacking other's in the name of their master" the pink mega spoke as at this, all the digimon were now fully paying attention.

"We can't afford for darkness to return again" Spoke a large white furred mega, known as Vikemon.

All of them became silent, it had been centuries but the pain was still fresh in all their heart's; the idea of fighting such a threat on their own.

They had fought other's before, but if it turned into the incident there was no telling the outcome.

"Then what should we do?" asked a large black and white bug, known as Grandiskuwagamon.

"Listen for more of these rumors, delete those who cause damage it's all we can do" Seraphimon said, deletion was something they had used as a last resort.

Now they no longer had that luxary, it was either them or their enemy.

"Me and Crossmon are up for our afternoon scouting, we'll relay any information we hear" Spoke a large golden bird digimon, she was known as Phoenixmon.

"Then that's all, Magnadramon and I are going to ask more questions we should return in a day" The angel said, as the mega's nodded.

All processing this new information, it hurt to think they'd have to do this without them.

If only they had been stronger, if only they hadn't.

Nothing could be done now.

"Rosemon could you let go of my arm?" Ulforce asked the female digimon.

At this she pouted" Oh, why? All this talk about danger and bad guy's returning" she sighed" I miss her" the rose digimon said.

Ulforce sighed, he knew, he missed him to.

"If you let go of my arm, you can come with me on my scouting of the western edge of the forest" He offered, as Rosemon cheered quickly letting go.

Instead she began to drag him away, as the one's who remained laughed at his expense.

Girl's were a creature no one could understand, his partner had been right about that.

 **(Meanwhile)**

Valkyrimon was scouting the north, she had dragged Grandiskuwagamon with her; as the insect didn't really have a choice.

The two mega's walked in relative silence.

"Valkyri?" Grandis spoke as he walked next to the female.

"Yes?" she asked, keeping an eye out for any trouble.

"What do you make of this new threat?" he asked her.

The humanoid digimon just waved a hand" I wouldn't put to much merritt into it, remember the Megaseadramon we took them down pretty easy" she said.

"I know but what if this evolves into a true threat, sure we've all reached our mega stage and have experience; but without them how do we win?" Grandis spoke softy.

Valkyrimon said nothing, she often tried not to think about such things.

"Sometimes when I wake up, I forget for a moment that it happened but then it hits me" Grandis sighed" we can't go on like this, this guilt is eating us all alive weakening us" as much as he wanted to forget he couldn't.

"Don't you think I know that!" Valkyri yelled at Grandis" it's the same for us all, if we had been stronger then they'd be alive!" the digimon had always blamed themselves.

If only, if only they had, but now.

It had been nearly three centuries since they failed, well in their world; last they heard it had only been a century in the human world.

They had been fighting a digimon named Millenniummon, the battle was unlike any they had faced; for this digimon managed to destroy much of Odabia.

Many lives were lost both human and digimon, and when the blast came their partners gave everything; every single one of them evolved into their most powerful form.

In Omegamon's case he was now permanently fused, he could no longer separate and the rest of them had gone mega.

They thought they had won, only to see what remained of their human partner's.

It was something that they couldn't forget, and for the first time they remembered just how fragile their friends and partners truly were.

And how they failed.

Their digivices were all they had left and their memories, without them they had gone back to the digital world; none of them had reverted back.

They would be mega's until the day they were deleted.

Both digimon were brought out of their memories by several shouts, and what sounded like help.

The two quickly took towards them, Valkyrimon being faster as when the two arrived in a rocky area; which was what made the outskirts north of the forest.

Twelve digimon were trapped near a rock wall, as a Skullgreymon advanced on them.

From the sound of it, the ultimate was not very happy.

Then again Skullgreymon were always in a bad mood, being undead tended to do that.

Tiny blast were heard as the two got closer, enough to see and hear but far enough so Skullgreymon wouldn't notice.

In all they really were twelve rookies, all of them were different types of digimon too.

Three of them were blasting their attacks at the skull dinosaur, only they obviously didn't have any effect.

"Take that you undead dinosaur freak!" yelled one of the rookies, shooting out a weak flame.

It was a small teal dragon, as beside it was a black version of an Agumon.

It to was shouting insults, while a digimon very similar in appearance to Gabumon; seemed to shake his head at their stupidity.

"I can't tell if their brave or stupid" Valkyrimon said.

As Skullgreymon seemed to have gotten tired of playing with his food, and began to raise a large clawed arm to finish them off.

The twelve ran into a huddle, trying to protect eachother; only for them to never get hit.

One that looked like a grey rabbit opened his eye's, only for them to widen in shock.

"Guy's look!" All twelve looked to where the rabbit pointed, Grandiskuwagamon had stopped the attack; holding the arm in place with his pincers.

"A Grandiskuwagamon! Fascinating, to see one before our eyes" A large beetle like rookie said, watching as Grandis pushed Skullgreymon back.

"Are you twelve okay" Grandis asked.

The group nodded before" Lookout!" yelled a pink and purple rabbit.

As Grandiskuwagamon was backhanded, only for that same claw to be hit by arrows.

"Letting your guard down Grandis?" Valkyri smirked but also scolded.

"A Valkyrimon" one of the rookies said, a red cat like one.

"You kid's get out of here!" Valkyrimon said, pulling out her sword.

Grandiskuwagamon recovered as he flew, punching Skullgreymon.

It just roared at them as it slammed it's left arm down, not hitting anyone but causing the ground to shake; and break several rocks.

"Hey! Were not going anywhere, this guy's our cash grab!" yelled the small teal dragon.

Skullgreymon seemed to hear that, as his purple eye's seemed to stare right into his digicore.

"Nevermind!" He yelled, as he was wacked over the head by a bird digimon.

As she pushed him, the rookies making a run for it; they decided to watch from a distance to intrigued to leave.

That and they had to prove Skullgreymon was gone, or else they wouldn't get their digi-dollars.

"And I thought Veemon was the only reckless one" Valkyrimon muttered, her sword hit Skullgreymon's arm freezing it in place.

"We should end this before he gets the idea to fire off his attack!" Grandis said, breaking off the undead digimon's arm.

The ultimate roared as it's arm fell off, only to have the only part of it that was still flesh like blasted.

"Grandis distract him! I'm going for his core" Valkyrimon called out to her friend.

"Grandis Scissor!" Several blades of energy were released from his pincers, slicing at the digimon's bone's.

Skullgreymon roared once again as it's bone's began to gain a purple hue, the rocket on his back began to charge; signaling a Dark Shot was about to be released.

"Valkyri now!" Grandis yelled, Seraphimon and the other's needed to hear about this.

"Fenrir Sword!" The warrior female, thrust her blade deep into Skullgreymon's chest.

Ice quickly began to spread, as the glow began to fade; the once purple eye's becoming empty black hole's.

A solid block of ice was now in Skullgreymon's place, though the body inside was void of life.

"What the heck was wrong with that thing!? I know Skullgreymon's a bonehead but sheesh!" Valkyrimon ranted.

"That glow, that wasn't natural" Grandiskuwagamon said, the two had completely forgotten about the rookies.

At least until" Aw yeah! Were getting paid tonight!" Agumon B cheered.

Grandis and Valkyri looked back, seeing the group celebrate; as they wondered why twelve rookies were even fighting the ultimate.

"Hey you twelve! I want name's and tell us why you were going after an ultimate" Valkyrimon practically demanded, as ahe and Grandis made their way towards them.

The twelve stopped celebrating at the female's demand's, the teal dragon being the one to speak.

"That's none of your business!" the teal dragon huffed, only for a falcon like digimon to slap him.

"They just saved our lives and your giving them adittude!" She shouted at him, as she and the dragon butted heads.

The rest of the rookies sighed as if this was normal, while a small yellow worm tried to calm the dragon.

"I apologize for my friends, Ms. Valkyrimon" the worm said, as he kept tugging on his friend's tail.

The scene was rather familiar to Grandis and Valkyri, but they shook it off; as the Agumon separated them.

"Guy's stop being rude" The Agumon said as he looked at the mega's" Sorry about that, Dracomon and Falcomon here tend to argue alot" he apologized.

"We do not!" Falcomon and Dracomon shouted at Agumon, before huffing and turning away.

The little worm digimon consoling his friend, who calmed somewhat.

"We go by the name Digi-Ventures the best bad guy kicking team! We travel to different towns and help with trouble" Agumon B explained" You can call me Agumon B, it's simpler than saying Black Agumon" he said, obviously being the leader of the group.

As the other's began to introduce themselves as well" I'm Kunemon, pleased to meet you" the worm bowed his head" and this is Dracomon, he'll get over his pouting soon" the worm assured.

Dracomon muttered something about his best friend betraying him.

As the two mega's sweatdropped, at that.

"Falcomon, that's all your getting" she huffed, not looking at anyone.

The pink rabbit digimon walked up beside Agumon B" I'm Lunamon, Agumon's little sister" she smiled brightly, as Grandis wondered how they were related.

The two weren't even the same species, well they were but; he decided to stop thinking.

Being Ken's partner, really had left his mind to sometimes wonder about his reality.

"I'm Psychemon, and no I'm not a recolored Gabumon" Psychemon said, as if daring to call him out.

"Name's Coronamon, hotter than hot and Psychemon's little brother" The fire cat said.

"Your not the only one who can walk through lava Corona!" Dracomon shouted.

"Yeah but I'm a cat, and fire cat trumps dragon" he boasted, as Dracomon walked over, pulling Kunemon with him.

The poor worms work seemed to never end.

"Why don't we test that theory" that was all that was said, as the two began to roll around in rough housing.

"I'm Kokabuterimon, word of advice ignore Dracomon, Falcomon and Coronamon; your life will be much simpler" the bug said.

No kidding, Valkyrimon thought watching the two rookies.

"I'm Floramon, now if you'll excuse me" the flower dino cross said, as she walked towards the dragon and cat.

A Rain of Pollen attack was soon sent out, as the two digimon were paralyzed.

"Those idiots never learn" A Gazimon said, a Betamon agreeing with him.

"And you can call me Lalamon, the cutest digimon of the bunch" A flying pink flower digimon said, her high pitch child like voice giggling.

"So, someone actually hired twelve rookies to fight an ultimate!?" Valkyrimon both questioned and yelled at them.

The twelve were an odd bunch, to say the least.

Everyone stopped their chatter and argument's as they looked at the mega.

"Yeah, we were trying to find some work and we came across Floraville" Floramon spoke" it's a full day's walk that way" she pointed east west.

"They said they were having trouble with digimon acting odd" Agumon B said.

"Yeah, apparently they turn purple and start to rampage" Dracomon spoke up.

"Skullgreymon was on a list of digimon wanted dead or alive" Said Psychemon.

"So you decided to hunt down an ultimate, known for being dangerously unpredictable!?" Grandis nearly shouted, he couldn't believe these rookies stupidity.

They should know better.

"Hey! For your information we can all go champion...we just can't control it yet" Coronamon tried to defend them, but it came out weak.

Both mega's looked at the rookies, it was like looking at children who went over their heads, as they all avoided meeting their eye's.

"You shouldn't have taken this mission, if we hadn't been near you all could have been deleted" Grandis scolded.

"But you might actually have some useful information" Valkyri said, maybe this was what Seraphimon had been talking about.

At this the rookies looked at them, they hated being scolded they weren't in trainings after all.

"What information?" Gazimon asked.

"Tell us more about these rampaging purple digimon" Grandiskuwagamon said.

"We don't know much, just that one moment your minding your own business; the next this purple data grabs you and makes you crazy" Betamon explained.

"It's true, everwhere we've been this past year we've heard rumors" Kunemon told the mega's.

Grandis and Valkyrimon looked at eachother, they had to tell the other's.

"Where will you young one's be staying?" Grandiskuwagamon asked the group.

"At Floraville, we still need to prove Skullgreymon is incapacitated" Kokabuterimon said.

Valkyrimon and Grandiskuwagamon looked at eachother, nodding" We want you to stay there, we want to ask your employer more about these rogue digimon" Grandis said.

"What's in it for us?" Dracomon asked, only to get wacked by Lunamon.

"Dracomon don't be rude, of course we'll stay we owe you guy's our lives" Lunamom said, holding Dracomon's horn as she blushed.

From embarrassment or something else was unknown though.

"We'll be staing at the Locomon Inn, come on guy's we have a day's walk ahead of us" Agumon B took charge, as the other eleven nodded.

"Thanks for saving our lives" Lalamon waved, as the group walked away.

"I know digimon take mercenary job's, but aren't they a little young for fighting" Grandis said to Valkyrimon.

"They were young to, I'm sure those twelve will be fine" Though the bird wasn't so sure, and she couldn't understand why she even cared.

"We have to tell the others about this, I really wanted this to be a one time thing" The mega bug looked at the frozen undead dinosaur.

He hoped their worst fears wouldn't be realized, but it was begining to look like something big was coming.

Would they be able to stop it?

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Rawww!!" A large digimon sunk it's claws right into a Vademon.

The alien digimon exploded into data, all around it was destruction.

Tree's had been uprooted, the land was broken and uplifted; digimon laid bleeding and hurt.

Some unconscious, other's slowly dying, other's already dead.

It panted harshly its orange fur was matted with mud and blood, purple markings covered it's body as they glowed with energy.

Looking around it began to fly away, it needed to hide before it was found, purple data covered it's left arm.

The red claw's were dyed darker by blood, as itsit's red eye's glared at it's surroundings.

It stopped floating in the sky as it roared out, purple lighting hitting broken tree's; a wild fire starting as it fled.

Watching it was a cloaked figure, his cold blue eye's following the digimon until it vanished.

The time had come, it had taken three centuries to get out of that prison; but now it was time to take what it wanted.

And no digidestine would stop him now, he made sure of that.

His little pet would keep those broken shadow's of his enemy busy, while his plan unfolded.

Time for Act 1 to begin.

 **I made Hawkmon female because why not**


End file.
